


It's all about compromises

by CulterVenatorius



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CulterVenatorius/pseuds/CulterVenatorius
Summary: Grand gestures aren't Will's thing.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 15
Kudos: 71





	It's all about compromises

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so fed up with my life right now. That's why I needed this. It's stupid, self-indulgend and I'm not even sorry.  
> Nevertheless, please do point out any mistakes. My English sucks ass. And because I'm dumb it took me two eternities to embed the picture. Sorry if it's too big or wathever.
> 
> Some fellow fannibal sent me the picture via whatsapp and I have NO idea where it originally comes from. So if anybody knows who made it, PLEASE let me know so I'll be able to refer to them.

They killed a dragon. They held onto each other tightly. They kissed.

It would be a dramatic conclusion, throwing them off the cliff now.

Hannibal being Hannibal would surely appreciate the aesthetics.

Maybe not the cliff-diving part in itself.

Will feels no need for such a gesture.

He pulls his phone from his pocket.

* * *

Days later, when they are safely hidden away, Hannibal begs him not to do it.

“Marriage” Will says “is all about compromises.”

He hits _send_.

* * *

Jack sits in his office when a trainee comes in and hands him an envelope before she hurries out. Everyone knows better than to be somewhere near Jack Crawford these days.

Jack opens the envelope and pales.

_We’re sorry we weren’t able to invite you to the party. We’d love to catch up and have you for dinner soon._

_The newly-weds,_

_Will Lecter-Graham and Hannibal Graham-Lecter._

__


End file.
